


Waste Not, Want Not

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He crawled through the Forbidden Forest, weaker than the starving kitten his father had once drowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste Not, Want Not

He crawled through the Forbidden Forest, weaker than the starving kitten his father had once drowned. Deaf to the sounds of battle, blind to the dangers around him, he simply edged along, driven by the primal urge to live, damn it, live.

Severus trailed blood, the thin and decreasing stream leading back to the Shrieking Shack. He barely noticed additional wetness upon his hands, not until he bumped right against a large, unmoving lump.

The blood shone luminescent upon the ground, the unicorn dead where it fell.

He stared, and stared, and stared some more, his mind barely present. Then, slowly, he raised a hand to his lips and licked experimentally.

Waste not, want not, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Drabble/Drawble circle at Aeternitas convention.


End file.
